


Your Crush is Showing!

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [6]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes new friends and sees a side to Lauren he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Crush is Showing!

**Author's Note:**

> ***** = flashback

Chris has made a habit of having Saturday nights for working on his book. He always starts the sessions by going to a café miles away from the school, but he doesn’t mind the long drive. In fact, he found the cafe the day Chris had that confrontation with the Starkids (on accident). He still doesn’t know Ann Arbor that well so getting lost isn’t a surprise to him. He takes a turn here and a turn there and suddenly in a hidden location there it is. The most interesting, creative place Chris has seen ever. Bright lights and an anger coffee bean lifting weight is enough to get Chris inside. The place is called Lean Mean Bean Coffee Machine. It is a big place; red walls that have holes where you can see the brick, the stage it plain but has character, there’s singed posters by bands that have played there, but no one well known, it also has great choice of photography all around, it’s retro but modern and every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday they have live music. People come but not as many as this café deserves. He likes it because of that and also because it opens at three p.m. and closes at three a.m. Thanks to their hours he is allowed let his creativity flow. Plus the people there are amazing. That is how he met his new best friend/soul-mate.

****The day he found Lean Mean Bean Coffee Machine and walked in everyone turned to look at him he thought he wouldn’t fit in because this place is way to cool, but they welcomed him with open arms. “Looks like we’ve got a stray.” commented the young, brown eyed girl.

“Oh I’m sorry. Do I need an I.D. or like a… umm… a club membership. Should I go?” Chris stumbled on his words.

“Ha-ha No, stay. What I meant is we just don’t get many new faces. New comers are mostly always friends of the people who’ve been coming here for years.” She smiled.

“Oh, I just moved here two months ago for school.” Chris responded.

“Uuuooo fresh meat. Ha-ha! I’m April. Can I get you a drink?” April asked as her lushes hair caught up to her movement. She handed him a menu and patted the counter in front of the bar.

“I don’t drink.” Chris walked to the seat she was hinting at.

“Well of course you don’t you’re my age or older but not past 20.” She smiled at him again. “I know what you’d like.” She started to fix a coffee drink. Once she was done she pushed it over to him. “Try it.” He looked at the drink it looked normal. Chris careful placed the straw in his mouth and drank it. He was surprised by how good it was.

“Mm mm, this is so good what is this?”

“It’s a coffee, vanilla, caramel, chocolate chips, with ice cream and whip cream.” 

“This is delicious!” he keeps drinking. April looks like she archived a worldly solution. “What’s it called?”

“It’s not on the menu. It’s just what I fix up when I’m having a bad day or need something sweet but not super sweet.”

“Yhea you’d think that it be overly sweet but no. So how old are you?” 

“Eighteen. So now you answer me one question before I completely fall in love with you.” Chris giggled and blushed at her comment.

“Okay, hit me.”

“Do you play for my team?” Chris is shocked by how direct she was and spits his drink out. April grabbed a napkin to wipe the coffee/milkshake off her face and cloths.

“I’m sooo sorry. Oh my god let me help you.” Chris grabbed a napkin hurriedly and started helping her.

“Thanks. It’s fine and I’ll take that as a no.” She gave him a small smile.

“It’s just you were so nice and then you said that.”

“That was mean? I’m sorry.”

“No it was just… direct.”

“Well sorry anyways. I was just trying to find out before I any feels happened. You’re just really cute and funny and adorable I could help it. I mean I made you my damn special shake thing.” April blushed and never made eye contact with Chris.

“You’re beautiful. Just not my type.” Chris said trying to make her feel better. He wasn’t just saying it to say it he actually did she was beautiful. “Thanks for the shake.”

“Well I guess we must be soul-mates then.” She finally spoke.

“What?” Chris smiled at her. She was smiling back.

“We must be soul-mate. You know star-crossed lovers. Meant to be but never going to.”

“ Ha-ha I guess we are” Chris said reaching for her hand to hold. They talked for the rest of the night. She even told him how she was also bullied in high school. This was the start of a great friendship.****

Every Saturday, Chris leaves at five to be there at six and leaves at one when his creative juices have crashed. Of course he doesn’t work much with all the noise. That’s why he gets there early to listen to the bands then after that is over, the café becomes quite enough for him to work and he does. 

But, this Saturday is different. Ever since the incident the Starkids have been more persist on taking Chris out.

“Come on Chris!” Lauren wines. “I’ve been begging you this whole week. Come out with us, have a drink, let loose, let man tell you how beautiful you are, and dance like horny dogs around you.”

Chris gives her a questionable expression. “As much as I love drunk, grimy, twice my age man humping my leg, no besides I don’t drink I’m eighteen remember”

“Well you can get in your eighteen and we’ll slip you drinks.”

“Ha-ha fine I’ll go, but I’m still not drinking.”

“Fine you don’t have to.”

“My wife is going to mad I hope you’re happy.” Chris pulls out his phone so he can call April to tell her he won’t be going today. When Lauren finally realizes what he said.

“YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME!” she screams at the top of her lungs punching him in the arm. Every one of the students in the area turns to look at them.

“Ouch what the fuck?” Chris yelps.

“What do you mean your wife? I thought we…”

“Are you mad?

“YES I’M MAD COLFER!”

“Okay stop yelling people are looking.” Lauren recollects herself.

“Sorry. I just I thought we were that close, but it looks like you found a new hag.”

“Cruel much. Look I like you a lot trust me.”

“But…”

“But What?”

“Well what makes her better?”

“Oh um”

“I can take it tell me.”

“Well I mean she’s not better than you. She just gets me and is super nice and she makes the best coffee milkshake thingy. You’d like her.”

“You better hope Colfer. I’d cut a bitch.”

“Why are you acting like this? Ha-ha”

“I just want to take care of you. Be careful with her. In fact bring her with us.”

“She would never hurt me. She kinda has this crush on me. It’s cute. She told me the day we met. And she can’t she works ‘til two so.”

“Mmhmm” Lauren grabs his arm tight. “I could have been her perfect hag. She doesn’t even go here go is supposed to love you during school.”

“She actually does but I told her I was all yours during school.” He smiles at her.

“Aw, Colfer.” She snuggles in closer.


End file.
